Truth
by Dark Roswellian Angel
Summary: AU- no Liz or Tess YET, Telling their families the truth is just the beginning as the teens find themselves fighting unknown foes while trying to find a new Destiny.
1. It's All Out

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Liz would have stood up for herself more often.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still based on the series. M/L is not in this first fic of the series, but keep your eyes out for her in the next fic.

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent.

* * *

"So, Mom, Dad, that's why we have been so distant, why we keep disappearing. It isn't that we don't love you because there's no one that we love more than our family. That's the answer to all of your questions. Why you found us the way you did, why we disappear on road trips so often, why we seem different, why we seem so secretive. That's the truth about us."

Max and Isabel sat on the couch holding hands. Across from them on their own couch sat their parents. They had sat like this for countless family councils. However, this time was very different. Last night the siblings had announced that they had some things they needed to discuss with their parents. Poor Philip and Diane had believed that their children were simply going to discuss their college plans for the upcoming fall. They'd had no reason to expect to hear what their children had just spent the last 45 minutes explaining.

"Mom? Dad?" Max's voice was becoming even more tense. "Are you okay?" The pain and fear were becoming more deeply etched on his handsome face.

Max and Isabel looked at their parents. Neither of them had said anything for over half an hour now. In fact as the twins had explained their part in the '47 crash, their "hatching," their relationship to Michael, and their exposure to Maria with the resulting Skin and F.B.I. attacks, the two adults had remained almost perfectly still, the only noticeable changes being the increasing pressure in their lifeline handhold on each other and the color slowly draining from their faces. They had hardly seemed to breathe, let alone blink during the whole narration.

"Mom, please say something… anything," Isabel whispered. She had expected some kind of reaction… she'd even toyed with the idea that her parents would think that she and Max were pulling a joke on them. She knew that Max's nightmare was that their parents would erupt with angry accusations and threats. Neither of them had been prepared for the stone cold silence that seemed to fill the room. Anything would be better than this horrible silence. "Please, say something? We love you… we need you to understand." One lone tear fell from Isabel's eye and crept down her lovely cheek.

At the sight of her children's pain, something seemed to snap in Diane and she finally stirred, focusing first on Max and then on Isabel. "What you're saying- is it all true?"

"Yes," they both whispered. It was too late to go back now.

Phillip finally responded. It sounded as though he were speaking from far away. "It all makes sense…" Three heads whipped towards him, and he looked deeply into his wife's eyes. With a small, slightly self-mocking, smile he continued "I mean, two healthy children just appear in the middle of a Roswell highway late at night with no clothes, no adults to be seen, no wounds that would suggest an accident, no memories of whatever happened. They don't know any language that any linguist we ever found could recognize, and no one ever shows up looking for them." He turns his gaze to his children. "We even actively looked for your families, though I admit it was definitely a halfhearted search. We didn't want to find anyone who could take you away from us."

"We always had suspicions. There were too many signs not to have them- how we found you, Max's bird, the grease fire, Isabel's ability to get ready in five minutes and always have nail polish that perfectly matched her clothes, and some of your coded discussions. But we always pushed our suspicions to the back of our minds. They were too ludicrous to really consider as a possibility. You were our blessings from heaven, our children sent from the sky to fill the empty spot in our hearts and our lives. And now we find that you really are."

"Mom? Dad? Do you… I mean, can you…" Max couldn't finish his question, couldn't ask if the only parents he'd ever known could possibly still love him.

Diane had always been able to sense what was on her quiet son's mind. Quickly realizing how vulnerable her little ones felt, she immediately went over to hug her children. "We love you. Of course, we still love you. Don't ever wonder about that. Nothing could ever change how we feel about you, right Philip?"

"Of course. You are our children, regardless of where you come from. You were meant to be a part of our family. You were meant to be here with us."

"It'll take some getting used to, but that's what'll have to happen. We love you too much to let anything, even something this big, make us take the chance of losing you. Either of you."

As Isabel broke into happy sobs, and even Max's strong jaw began to quiver at the unconditional love their parents had for them, Philip joined his wife on Max and Isabel's couch. The four of them sat together in a group hug for the rest of the evening, content with just sharing their silent love for each other.

Eventually the lateness of the hour was noticed, and Philip suggested they talk more in the morning. Before retiring for the night, they hugged again, and Philip kissed his babies' foreheads just like he had done when they were little.

About an hour later Max had still been unable to fall asleep. He was elated that things had turned out so well. His parents knew the truth and they didn't think he was a monster. In fact, they had shown that they even still loved him. And as they had sat together on the couch, he had felt the connection, and he had found nothing but love in that connection. None of the feelings his nightmares had always been full of had been present- fear, revulsion, hatred. He felt strengthened, encouraged by his parents' acceptance. _Thank you God for tonight. Help us in our next step-_

A soft knocking came at his door and Isabel came in before he invited her. Even after a night like tonight, she was still typical Isabel.

"Can I sleep in here, tonight? I'm too scared that I'll wake up and all this will have just been a dream," she said with a small smile.

"Of course," Max reflected back on how many times his little sister had slept in his room, usually when she was feeling vulnerable, when she had needed reassurance, when her warm beautiful heart had managed to make her Ice Princess façade slip. He smiled and motioned at the guest bed that his parents had gotten when it became apparent that Michael was spending more time at their house than at his own.

Thinking of Michael, Max sent waves of reassurance to his brother. He knew how worried Michael was about how tonight's discussion would go. He almost considered the Evanses to be his own parents. After he felt that the feelings had reached their intended destination, Max climbed into his bed and was soon asleep.

Listening to her brother's soft snores, Isabel turned to look out the window. The same old familiar, yet mysterious, five stars that had drawn the three aliens since they were children seemed to be smiling and winking down at her.

_Dear God, thank you for tonight. Thank you for sending us to them. Thank you for their love. Please, help us with our next step; help us do what has to be done._

So, what do you think? I'd love to hear, and that button down there is just so very irresistible. Go ahead- push it- you know you want to. And when you do, lots of lovely candy and cookies will suddenly appear next to you.

* * *

And, I know that it's somewhat OOC for the two of them to be praying, at least for Max to be praying. And I swear I'm not going to go all preachy on you- that's not really my personality. But I was watching "A Roswell Christmas Carol," and it just didn't quite sit well with me. I mean, if God exists, then it's for the whole universe, right? So, that means that it's just as likely for Antarians to believe in God as for earthlings, and for it to be the same God, right? So, I figure that it's totally possible for Max and Isabel to believe in God, too. Okay, so I'm done with that. Hope I didn't offend anybody by being too OOC. And I hope that even if you think I'm missing a few cards from my deck that you give the rest of the story a chance :) Thanks


	2. Breakfast is the Most Important Meal

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Liz would have stood up for herself more often. Tess probably wouldn't have ever existed, much like it is in this fic- at least so far.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still very loosely based on the series. M/L is not in this first fic of the series (which is definitely intended to be the shorter of the two), but keep your eyes out for her in the next fic in the series. The next 2-3 chapters will probably be pretty short as real life keeps intruding in what I'd far rather be doing (writing).

Synopsis: The Evans have learned the truth. Now they need to figure out what to do with it, and just exactly how many people are in on the secret anyway?!

**Breakfast is the most important meal**

The next morning, the family sat around the kitchen table, piping hot mugs of hot chocolate sitting in front of them. Diane and Philip had called in to the office knowing that today needed to be a family day, and Max and Isabel were skipping school.

Even though they all needed reassurance that the previous night had not just been a dream, they had all avoided the subject at first. They had made a nice big breakfast and sat down to enjoy it as though everything were normal. But as they began to eat, Max had gotten a strange look on his face. Silently he had gotten up from the table and gone to the kitchen pantry where he pulled out a bottle of Tabasco sauce. Immediately, Isabel's face lit up, and she nearly sprang to her feet rushing to where her purse was on the counter next to the phone. She pulled out a second bottle of Tabasco sauce.

In response to the puzzled expressions on their parents' faces, both Max and Isabel began piling the sauce onto their breakfast- on their eggs, their bacon, their toast, even their hot chocolate got some. Then the siblings sat down to enjoy the most delicious breakfast they'd ever shared with their parents.

As Max and Isabel started shoveling in the Tabasco-heaped food, Diane and Philip shared shocked looks, and then burst out laughing. When they were able to calm down enough to speak, Philip asked, "Alien taste buds?"

Max's and Isabel's identical happy/sheepish looks set everyone off.

"So is this why it was so hard to get you two to eat when you were kids?" Diane queried.

"Yeah, we think so."

"So, that explains why we go through Tabasco sauce so quickly. Well, I'm glad we bought stock when you were ten," Philip laughed.

That easy, honest moment set the tone for the rest of the meal as the family realized that the saying "the more things change, the more they stay the same" really is true and that their love for each other could see them through all of the challenges that were coming.


	3. A New Son

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Tess would not have turned out the way she did.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still very loosely based on the series. It will eventually be mostly CC.

I actually started writing this quite a while ago, so if it seems a little disjointed it's probably because my writing style has changed a bit. I've gone over it and tried to change it to my current style, but I guess only time will tell. Or you could let me know through that little button down there (hint, hint) :)

Also, I know this chapter is short and may feel a bit rushed, but at least I'm adding, right? And I promise to make the next one longer.

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent.

**A New Son**

Philip and Diane had a barrage of questions (as only a couple of lawyers could create) for their children, most of which Max and Isabel had been able to answer. Some of the questions were put off until Michael could get there. When he got there he looked nervous, but when Diane and Philip both enveloped him in a giant bear hug, he relaxed.

Diane, with tears in her eyes, pulled back to say, "We've always felt as though you are one of our children, as though you belong with us just like Max and Isabel. We're so sorry it's taken us so long, but now that we know the truth, we want you to know that we consider you part of our family."

"We'd love it if you'd consider calling us 'Mom' and 'Dad'," Philip added, and a huge grin took over Michael's usually passive face.

They continued talking, occasionally hitting on some of the more painful parts of alien life in Roswell. When Diane asked a question about what they had meant about the F.B.I. pursuing them, the aliens met each other's eyes briefly and after a silent communication they decided to share everything with those present, except what was coming in the future. As Max explained the White Room, Diane sat with tears streaming down her cheeks and even Philip slipped a few out. After Max finished, everyone was very silent. As Diane and Philip took time to realize what being aliens could and did really mean for their three children, they looked at these children warriors with new respect and realized again what old souls these little ones had.


	4. The EverBurgeoning IKnowanAlien Club

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Tess would not have turned out the way she did.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

Rating: T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still very loosely based on the series. It will eventually be mostly CC.

A/N: I have to apologize that it's taken me so long to update. My Internet access went down on 3/14, and now it's 4/6 and I've only had it back for a couple of days.

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent.

* * *

**The Ever-Burgeoning "I Know an Alien" Club**

A little after three o'clock, there was a cautious knock on their front door. When they opened it, they found a timid and unusually quiet Maria on their doorstep. After inviting her in, everyone began filling her in on what had been discussed so far. Philip and Diane had to hear her version of the story of how Michael had saved her life when she had been stabbed in a vicious street mugging and how Max had encouraged him.

When Maria asked, "So, what does it feel like to have royalty in your family?" Max, Isabel, and Michael tried to explain the message from Max and Isabel's Antarian mother and how Michael and Isabel had mutually decided that they did not belong together.

To say that Diane and Philip were astounded would be putting it too mildly; however they managed to quickly adapt to the news. After all, they said, Isabel had always been their little princess. Plus, they enjoyed hearing the prophecy that Max would find his soulmate in one who was extremely powerful on this planet, and that together they would save many lives on earth as well as ending Khivar's rebellion on Antar. And they loved the part of the prophecy that said the soulmates would open up communications between their two peoples and begin a new age for their two worlds. It made them feel as though no matter where their little ones wound up going, they would always be connected.

Just when they were beginning to feel as though they couldn't be surprised by anything more, a knock again sounded on their front door. When they opened it, they found Sheriff Valenti and his son Kyle. They heard again about how Max was rescued from the White Room (this time from the Sheriff's perspective), and about their run-ins with the Skins- like how Kyle had used his junior law enforcement knowledge combined with his teenage tendencies in order to rig an explosion that took out the Skins' town and their harvest. The knowledge made them view Kyle in a different light, though they were still glad that he and their daughter had decided they weren't right for each other. It had been a rough couple of months for them until the teens had broken it off.

The family and friends continued their discussion long through the late hours of the night and on into the wee hours of the morning. Occasionally, they found themselves chatting about normal, everyday things. And a couple of times the conversation dwindled to silence, but it was a comfortable silence. One in which they could figure out how all this new information would fit into their new world, and one in which they felt a new appreciation for the roles everyone would play. Finally they decided it was time to say goodnight.

As the Valentis left and the parents went to bed, they all felt refreshed. It was as though the world had opened up a little more now that they could share their lives and their secrets with a few more people. Somewhere in the back of Diane and Philip's minds, some little thought was nagging them that there was still something that was being left unsaid, but they ignored it, trying to reassure themselves that it was just a residual feeling from before the big truth-telling.

As Isabel got her room's guestbed ready for Maria, she looked over at her two brothers and her best friend.

"When are we going to tell them? They need to know- they deserve to know, and we need to tell them. It's going to happen soon." She knew she was broaching a subject that none of them wanted to face, but it had to be dealt with. And she felt that the sooner they did so, the better.

"I know, but they already have so much new information to deal with," Max replied. He was still getting used to the idea that his parents weren't running and screaming now that they knew the truth. He wasn't willing to run the risk of losing them now.

"I'm with Isabel. The sooner they know, the better their chance of adjusting in time," Maria suggested. She saw her friend smile at her appreciatively. She knew how much telling her parents had meant to her best friend, and she knew that none of them wanted to face this, but she did agree with her. Problems were always easier to deal with when they were faced rather than run away from.

"I think we should wait for a week or two- let them digest what we've already told them." As usual, Michael backed up Max.

"Okay, I guess so," Isabel acquiesced. She didn't like it, but she was willing to go along with her brother. For a while at least.

"But, we'd better tell them as soon as we can," Maria cautioned. She really wasn't looking forward to the confrontation she would soon be facing, but she knew it would be better to get it over and done with rather than obsessing about it endlessly.

"We will. And it will all work out okay. And no matter what happens, we've still got each other," Michael comforted as he walked up and put his hands on her shoulders. As he saw her slowly nod her agreement, he pulled her to him, laying his head on top of her own.

Looking away from his friends' public show of affection and trying to ignore how it made him wonder if he'd ever find a relationship like theirs, Max reasoned, "Besides, we still have almost two months before graduation."


	5. A New Relation

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still very loosely based on the series. It will eventually be mostly CC.

I actually started writing this quite a while ago, so if it seems a little disjointed it's probably because my writing style has changed a bit. I've gone over it and tried to change it to my current style, but I guess only time will tell. Or you could let me know through that little button down there (hint, hint) :)

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent. And a bunch more secrets are about to get out.

**A New Relation**

As the days and weeks rolled by, Philip and Diane expected things to become easier. After all, they finally knew their children's secret and they had trusted friends and allies in whom they could confide. They hoped that things would start calming down and they could get busy making their children's lives as safe and comfortable as possible.

Needless to say, they were unhappily surprised when they saw their daughter and her best friend becoming more and more agitated. At first they wondered if it could perhaps be school-related- after all the group was about to graduate, and that alone could put enough pressure on the girls to explain their anxiety. Eventually, however, the parents realized that the girls' frustration seemed to be directed at Max and Michael- and that increased the probability that it was group-related.

This supposition was confirmed when they walked into their home one day to hear their Princess Isabel practically screaming, "Dammit Max! We leave in less than a month and they still don't know! We have got to tell them!!"

Philip and Diane stood in their doorway to witness the scene unfolding before them. Maria sat on their couch crying. Michael sat with his arms around her, trying to console her. Around her sobs she wept, "I can't stop it. It keeps happening! What if I get caught?! What if I get us all caught?! I couldn't stand it if they found out about all of you after all this time because of me. Because I can't control it… if they got proof on all of you-"

At Maria's words, and the feelings of pain emanating from her friend, Isabel seemed to crumple. Max crossed the room to put his comforting arms around his sister. He consoled her, "It's okay Izzy. We've been trying to wait for the right moment. But Kyle's getting pretty antsy too. I don't know what we'll do about Amy DeLuca, but we'll tell Mom and Dad and the Sheriff tonight-"

"You're darn right you will. What's going on here?!" Philip interrupted the room.

He was silenced though when a surprised Maria gasped. Her hands flew up as she tried unsuccessfully to stop an energy bolt from flying across the room and hitting a lamp next to where Philip stood. Max made a flying leap and knocked his parents out of the way as a second energy bolt flew at them. As they fell backwards, they could see Michael trying to shield them from Maria's view and hear her start weeping again as she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Once Michael and Isabel were able to calm Maria down, Max helped a silent Philip and Diane stand up.

They sat on the couch across from Maria- the same couch they'd been sitting on for Max and Isabel's startling news.

"Maria, Honey? What happened just now? Did you make that happen?"

A subdued "Yes" was mumbled in their direction coming from Maria's downcast head, which was currently residing in Michael's chest.

Philip and Diane exchanged a nervous glance, looked at Max, Isabel, and Michael, and asked, "Are you like our kids? Are you an alien too?" They looked expectantly at this sweet usually energetic young girl whom they had thought they'd known her whole life.

Maria began to cry silently. Michael put one arm around her trembling shoulders. He put his other hand over her tightly clasped hands. Max, as usual, took over.

"It's kind of hard to explain. She's human, she's Amy DeLuca's daughter, but… she's been changed. It seems that there's some kind of side effect to saving someone's life. She's started taking on some of our traits."

"You mean she's becoming an alien?"

Maria looked up at her question and stopped crying. Diane tried to decipher the look on the girl's face- was it fear? Michael continued rubbing her back while he answered, "We don't know what it means exactly. We'd never saved anyone's life before, so we didn't know anything like this would happen. All we know is that some time during the past few months, she's started doing things. But, she can't control it yet- it's like when we were kids and had just barely been reunited- just barely getting our abilities switched back on."

"And you think it's because you saved her life?"

Michael almost looked guilty when he turned to look into Maria's eyes, "Yeah."

"But, that doesn't really make sense. I mean, you said you saved Kyle's life after he helped you get out of the White Room when that guy shot him." Philip paused a moment to put his hand over his wife's when he heard her make a very big gulping sound. "Wouldn't he be going through something like Mari-" he stopped when he saw something in Max's eyes.

"He is, Dad. He's been going through the beginning stages of the changes, too. He hasn't told anyone yet, not even us, so no one can bring it up with him."

"If he hasn't told you, how do you know, son?" Max looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. He realized that the fact that he was the only one who had known had been confirmed.

"Have you been dreamwalking him Max?" Isabel wondered out loud.

"Dreamwalking?" Diane was confused.

Isabel turned to look at her mother. "Yeah. How do I explain it? Do you remember that Christmas when I was 9? I really, really wanted that Barbie with-"

"With that convertible," Diane broke in. "Yeah, I was careful to put it on layaway and not bring it home until it was less than a week before Christmas. I was trying to be so careful about it that I didn't even put it under the tree until after you went to bed. I even checked on you to make sure you were really asleep. I was so sure you didn't know about it, but when you saw the presents under the tree you knew exactly which one was it. You went straight to it, and when you opened it you said-"

"I said 'You did get it! I knew you had.'"

"And you honestly seemed to have known, but I could never figure out how you possibly could have. I was so disappointed that the secret was ruined."

"I did. I did know." Isabel looked at the floor.

"But how could you? I'd been so careful."

"Do you remember how much you'd been dreaming about me receiving it? How I'd react?" She waited for Diane to nod her head. "Do you remember the dream you had Christmas Eve? (again a nod) Do you remember how it seemed different from the others? (Diane's eyes began to widen as she nodded her head again) Well, that night I'd been so excited. I wanted that Barbie and convertible so much- I couldn't wait to find out if you'd gotten it for me. I woke up around midnight and couldn't get back to sleep. I picked up your photo and wished really, really hard and I sort of fell asleep holding your photo like that. That night I dreamed that I went into the living room and found your gift and I was so excited. I started jumping up and down and ran and gave you and Daddy big hugs. Then I looked down at my present and said I wanted to name the Barbie Liz and the car Elizabeth."

"But that's exactly what you did in the dream I had that night. When you immediately began calling them Liz and Elizabeth, it was almost eerie." Diane's eyes were big with wonder.

"That's because I had dreamwalked you. I had entered your dream. Usually I'm an inactive observer, but sometimes I participate like I did that night. That was the first time I'd ever done that. At first I thought maybe I could tell the future. Max and Michael and I tried experimenting with that possibility. And even though I do have some ability with that, we eventually found that I can actually enter people's dreams. For a long time, I had to have someone's picture to be able to do it, but now all I have to do is picture them in my mind."

"And you can actually enter people's dreams? Can all of you do this, or just Is?" Philip asked.

"Well, I can do it, but I don't feel right when I do, so I usually don't. Michael can do it sometimes, but he seems to be better at it with certain people (at this an almost intimate look passed between Michael and Maria) and of course we don't know what Kyle and Maria will be capable of."

"I don't understand. You said that you don't dreamwalk people, so how did you know about Kyle?" Diane asked.

"Well, Is, Michael, and I have been living with our powers all our lives, but when we met again it was like a switch had been turned on- all of a sudden powers seemed to start rushing at us. We're still adapting and we're still developing new abilities even over ten years later."

"You mean you still don't know everything you'll be able to do?"

"Basically. We just know that new abilities seem to pop up just exactly when we need them-"

Isabel interrupted him, "One of those abilities is being able to sense each other. Where we are, sometimes what kind of mood we're in. Is that how you knew?"

Max continued on without acknowledging Is's question. "That's how I knew about Kyle. During the last few weeks, I've started being able to catch stray thoughts from people. Not too many and not very often. So far it seems to only be very emotional ones, and I've already learned how to block them. (At his last words he sent a pointed look to Maria and Michael who immediately looked relieved.) Kyle's were the first thoughts I came across. I guess becoming an alien is a very emotional subject for him."

"I don't blame him," Maria piped up.

"So Kyle doesn't know that you know?"

"I think he's suspicious of it. I've dropped a few hints and made a few open-ended remarks. I just want him to be able to announce it in his own timing, on his own terms."

"So, why did you tell us?"

"Well, for a couple of reasons. Partly because you seem to understandably have some difficulty with Maria's news. Partly to help you understand what's happening to Maria. But more importantly so that we can all be prepared. When Maria told us, some of us didn't handle it very well (here he shot an apologetic look to her. She responded with a small smile.) We don't want to make the same mistakes with him. He's going to need reassurance and support from all of us, possibly most of all from you Maria."

"Me?"

"Yeah, since you've already started going through this, you can kind of help to guide him through it." Maria nodded her agreement.

Philip and Diane had been told that Max had been a king and he was meant to be a great leader again, and even before that they had noticed that his friends seemed to look to him as their leader, but they were still amazed at how naturally he took his position. Since finding out the truth about his destiny, they had noticed it a lot more. He did it as though it were second nature, as though he did it without thinking about it. And they realized it probably was and he probably didn't. Once again they found themselves looking up to their son, and noticing the looks of loyalty in his friends' eyes. _How could we be so blessed to have such a remarkable man for a son?_ was their shared query.

Then, they noticed again how distraught Maria was and how Max's second-in-command, the man they had long since considered their second son, held her protectively, gently rubbing her head and murmuring in her ear. They noticed her eyes as she gazed transfixed upon him. She was loyal to him- it was obvious. And dedicated. But they were surprised by the depth of love they saw shining from her eyes. It was such an intimate look on such a young face that it soon caused them to feel awkward. So, they chose to focus instead on easing her discomfort by taking the attention off of her.

"Who's hungry?"

All eyes looked to Max. After a quick but careful perusal of his friends' faces, Max shrugged and admitted, "I could definitely eat."

"Well, let's have dinner."

"Yeah, I'll make some pasta… with Tabasco sauce," Diane chimed in.

This illicited grins throughout the group. Even Maria smiled as she and Michael stood and began to gather their things.

"Wait a minute you two! Where do you think you're going?" Philip asked.

"We don't want to intrude on your family time," Michael said, his arm still around Maria's shoulders.

"We've already told you, Michael. You are family. And that means you too, Maria." At this Maria's face split into a wide grin and Isabel crossed the room to give her best friend a bear hug. And the whole family, all six of them, turned their attention to making dinner.


	6. The Big News Finally

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Tess would not have turned out the way she did.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still based on the series. It will eventually be mostly CC.

I actually wrote this quite a while ago- I'm just getting around to typing and posting it now, so if it seems a little disjointed it's probably because my writing style has changed a bit. I've gone over it and tried to change it to my current style, but I guess only time will tell. Or you could let me know through that little button down there (hint, hint) :)

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent. And a bunch more secrets are about to get out.

* * *

The Big News- Finally

After dinner, no one wanted Michael or Maria to leave so they all sat around talking. Phillip and Diane were enjoying stories of the group's alien experiences when a thought occurred to Phillip. "I've just realized that you never answered my question."

Max had been waiting for this. He'd just been enjoying the easy atmosphere too much to bring it up himself. He knew how important enjoying each other was to the group. Memories of these times would be even more important in the future. He immediately turned to his dad, but Isabel beat him to the punch. "What question was that, Dad?"

"When your mother and I arrived home, you were having an argument. You were upset about something that you haven't told us yet. Now, what exactly were you talking about?"

Isabel looked at Max and then back to her parents. They could see from her face that it was very important, but she was nervous about saying what it was. She looked back to Max with an imploring look on her face. He seemed to take pity on his sister because he took a big steadying breath and plunged into the subject. "You remember when we first told you the truth about us. We told you about the F.B.I.'s discovery of Michael and their subsequent interest in us… that they've even gone so far as to send an agent into our school who is still posing as our guidance counselor."

"And sent you to the White Room," Diane supplied. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over that, even just to the dealing stage. Ever since she'd found out, she'd felt like locking him in the house so she could keep an eye on him 24-7 just to make sure no one was ever able to hurt her little boy again.

Max gave her a small smile and nodded slightly. Even though they both knew there was nothing she could do, he loved how protective she was of him. "Yeah, well, the point is that they have been watching us. The fact that they took me instead of Michael means that they know about me. And if they know that two members of our group are aliens (he still didn't feel comfortable with that word) they have to be wondering about the others. They know we're adopted, so you two are probably safe. And we've tried to keep contact with the Valentis to a minimum for the last couple of years. Plus there's the fact that, for a while, Sheriff Valenti was trying to help them by pursuing us, especially me. His turn-around to our side happened right after they told him off, shut him down, and said that he was wrong about us. They might think he's still on their side, so we're hoping he's safe. And hopefully, as long as his powers don't freak out in public, Kyle will be safe too. We don't know about Maria. We know they're pretty sure about Michael saving her, and it's obvious they're connected. We think they might believe she's one of us, especially if they've seen one of her power… mishaps. We don't know what that means for Amy. And as far as Michael's concerned, we're not too worried about Hank. He's made it quite clear that he's not interested in being part of the group."

"Even if they thought he was, we wouldn't be too worried about what might happen to him. Besides, he's disappeared. I haven't heard from him in months, and I don't think I'm going to." Michael had never really hidden his feelings for his ex-adopted father and after the events that led to Phillip helping him seek emancipation Diane and Phillip had completely empathized. They'd been stunned when the judge had denied his request. They'd been preparing to appeal his decision when Hank came over to the Evans' one night with the sheriff and told them that he was leaving. In what was perhaps the one decent thing he'd ever done in his life, he'd asked the Evans to sign as temporary guardians and informed them that he was leaving the trailer behind "because it's a piece of sht and the skirt I'm moving in with already has a house and don't like brats." Michael had been stunned breathless when Hank had actually signed the trailer over to him citing the tax benefits as being worth more to him than the house itself (both by Hank's uncharacteristic generosity and by the fact that the man had actually known anything about tax law). That left Michael basically emancipated but with a rent-free home and a child services check coming in. Combined with his job at the chemical plant where he worked with Maria, he was financially very comfortable.

"Okay… so if anything happens, we'll take care of it. You all have powers that will protect you while your mother and I will take anyone who tries to touch you to court so fast it'll make their heads spin. Plus the sheriff can give us any warning we might need." Phillip understood their worry. He'd only been living with it for a couple of months, but he knew how debilitating it could be. Reminding them that they had protection all around them was not only designed to put them more at ease but to remind Diane and himself, too.

But Diane, as usual, had picked up more on why Max was running down the list. "What's going on Max? Why are you telling us about this?"

Max looked deep into his mother's eyes. She may not have actually given birth to him, but there was no denying that she was his mother. She understood him more than anyone. For a split second Max allowed himself to wonder if he would ever find someone who would understand him completely who he would understand just as much. Like Michael and Maria did. "You're right, Dad. There are people who are willing to do what they can to protect us. And if the people who want to hurt us didn't know they are above the law, it would probably work out okay. But the Special Unit isn't going to stop just because some judge or a county sheriff say so. And it's not like they're going to ask for permission first either."

"So we get ready for them. We do what we have to if and when they make a move. But, I have to say Son, I think it's highly doubtful that they're going to do anything. Attacking five high school kids would be way too public. There's just no way that they could kidnap you all and hope that it wouldn't be noticed. I have to say, all things considered, I think you're pretty safe."

Max was silent. Looking at the other three teens, they all had a waiting-for-the-other-shoe-to-drop silence hanging about them.

"Max? Son? What are you trying to tell us?"

Max remained silent for one more moment, then cleared his throat, looked to his friends for their immediately forthcoming consent and support, and met his father's eyes. "We're leaving. We're leaving Roswell, and we probably won't be coming back."

"Wha-"

"We're being hunted Dad. We have to go. We don't know where we're going, and it would probably be too dangerous to tell you even if we did."

"We don't want to go. We love you both so much. If we could stay, we would," Isabel hastened to reassure them.

"But, I don't understand. If you don't want to leave, why are you? I don't know who you think is hunting you, but your father already said we'll protect you. Nothing is going to happen to you. No one is going to touch you." Diane's eyes were tearing up.

"Yes, they are. We are being hunted by agents of the F.B.I.'s Special Unit. And they are going to kill us. We don't want to leave you. Roswell is the only home we've ever known, but if we don't leave within the month, we are all going to die."

"A month?!" Diane's eyes widened in shocked disbelief. It was too soon! This was all happening too fast.

"How do you know? How can you possibly know that you'll die if you don't leave _within the month_?" Phillip's rational mind denied the possibility that his family would fall apart within a matter of days, until a possibility opened to him. "Did your people tell you? Have you been contacted by someone like you?"

For a moment the 3 1/2 aliens thought back on all the discussions they'd had about their people. What they were like. Who they were. Why they hadn't sent someone with them to protect and guide them. The only things they knew about themselves or their people were the few dreams they'd had, the experience they'd shared when Michael had gotten sick with River Dog, and the message they'd received from Max and Isabel's mother when Michael had been drawn to their cave by the healing stones that they'd found six months after they'd found each other again. It could have been so much easier for them if someone who had all the answers had been there for them. And it would have made so much more sense- if they really were reborn royalty on their planet and their destinies really were to return home and save their world from Khivar, shouldn't they have been protected and trained while growing up? Shouldn't they have spent all these years practicing and strengthening their powers instead of still just learning about them?

Michael had once proposed that they had actually had protectors, but that they had been captured by the government in the crash. That their protectors were the famous Roswell Grays and were even now being experimented on inside an underground lab in Area 51. They had quickly agreed that this wasn't the case- it was too horrible to be true. Besides, they reasoned, if it were true wouldn't they be able to sense the others' distress? And wouldn't they have been too powerful to have been captured in the first place?

"No Dad. Our people haven't warned us. Isabel did."

"Isabel?" Diane turned to her daughter in surprise. "How could you have known sweetheart?"

"Because I can see the future. Sometimes. That's how I knew someone was going to be stabbed when and where Maria was. Max and Michael were there to stop it. But when it still happened and it turned out to be Maria, Michael had to decide whether or not to save her."

"You mean you didn't know it would be Maria?"

"No. I didn't actually see her face. I just saw a man in a mask step out from behind the dumpster, demand her purse, and when she was too scared to move quickly enough for him, he stabbed her. I never felt her actually die, but I could feel her dying. I saw it like I was watching from behind her."

"When it actually happened, the guy just jumped out at me, looked at me for a second, looked up and down the alley, stabbed me, took my purse, and ran for it."

Diane's brow creased in confusion as she turned to Isabel, "You mean, you were wrong?"

"No," Max responded quickly when he saw his father's reaction signaling that he was just about to jump in and point out that if she'd been wrong then, she could be wrong again.

"But-"

"I wasn't wrong Mom. I saw what would have happened if Max and Michael hadn't been there. Because they were there, the guy got spooked. So instead of taking the time to ask for her purse when Max and Michael could have helped her, he just stabbed her and took off."

"But, Honey, if you were able to change what happened by having Max and Michael there, maybe we can change whatever it was you saw." Phillip wasn't going to let go of his children easily.

"No Dad. I didn't really change it, or if I did I was only able to change it for the worse. Maria still got stabbed. We were able to change how it happened, but not the end result. And that is the way my visions work. I can affect the small details but not the outcomes."

"Well, so what have you actually seen then Sweetheart?"

"I've seen us die. At some sort of conference I've seen us all standing there together, smiling. Then I watch as this older, balding man- I don't know who- comes up to give a speech. Just as he finishes, loud bangs go through the room and I watch Max, then Michael, then Maria fall and I go outside and above myself to watch as I fall too. I look at each of us. Michael has been shot in the temple, Max in the back of his head, Maria's been shot in the stomach and chest, and I've been shot in the throat. We're all dead."

Diane felt like she was going to be ill and Phillip's face had become ashen. "You don't know when or where?"

"I just know it's sometime around graduation because Max has a tassel hanging from his rearview mirror. And that it's in Roswell because he has a local station playing as he parks the Jeep before going in."

"And you don't know who the speaker is?"

"No. He looks like some nerdy science-type guy, but I've never seen him before."

"But there has to be some way to stop it."

Max spoke up. "There is. We have to leave. We have to leave Roswell right after graduation."

Diane whispered, "But that's in two weeks. You can't leave so soon."

"Mom, we have to." It was the first time Michael had actually called her "Mom," even though she'd been telling him to for months now. It had the result of making the tears that had already been brimming in the blonde's eyes spill over.

"Michael's right. If we don't leave, we will die."

"Alright, but-" Phillip stopped to receive Diane's nonverbal agreement, "we're going with you. There's no way that we're going to let this family be separated."

"You can't Dad."

"Oh really? And why can't we?" he dared Max with his eyes.

"Because it isn't safe." This was the first time Maria has spoken during the discussion. But she had to leave her mother too, so she felt that she had the right to interject. "It's not safe for you. And Max and Isabel, all of us, couldn't stand it if our parents got hurt because of us."

"We're willing to take the risk if it means all of us being together," Diane responded quietly.

"But we're not… Look, it's not like it's safe for us either. The smaller the group we move in, the better our chances. We even considered splitting up and going alone, but we're hoping that we'll be safer as a unit. As a group we all have powers. We can all defend ourselves. Nobody will be a vulnerability for anybody else. Well, maybe I will be, but I can defend myself a little, even if I'm not as strong as the others. And with practice, I'll get better. And I'm afraid I'm going to get lots of practice," Maria said gently. She saw Diane try to swallow away the thought of what that practice might be. "If we can come back, we will. And every chance we get, we'll contact you to let you know we're okay. It's not like we want to disappear. Roswell is our home, and we love our families."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, but eventually Jeff spoke up, "What about Jesse?" It was a last ditch effort, and everyone could sense his desperation.

"What about Jesse?" Max responded.

"I thought you were getting pretty serious about him. What are you going to tell him?" he answered Max while addressing Isabel.

Isabel looked at the carpet for just a minute, then looked up meeting her father's eyes with a slightly guilty expression. "Jesse's a great guy. He's warm and loving and real. I get this feeling about him- like if I were hurting I could go to him and he'd be there for me. Like if something were to happen to someone I really loved and I couldn't be with the person I'm meant to be with, he would take care of me and we could be happy together. But I don't think he could handle our secret. It's not like I think he would turn us in. I just feel like he wouldn't be able to handle it, and it would mess everything up between us. I can't be with someone who can't love me for me, the whole me, for who I really am. And even if there wasn't that whole factor to consider, I don't think he's right for me. Even if my being an alien totally wasn't an issue, I just feel like there's someone else. Like I'm supposed to be with someone else, and I don't mean Michael either. I feel like there's someone else for me, who I can love completely, who will love me, and my being an alien won't be an issue. Sometimes in my dreams I think I can almost feel him. Sometimes, I swear I can see him from the back. Tall, skinny, dark brunette, a little geeky- if nothing else that helps to prove that he must be the right one for me because usually I'm not even attracted to that body type.

Phillip's hope was diminished, and he was intrigued by his daughter's prophetic dream. But he still cared about the soon-to-be-spurned young man, who was also the newest member of his firm. "So, what are you going to do about Jesse?"

"I'll tell him what I can. That I care about him, that he's a great guy, that I'm sorry but I'm leaving town for a while after graduation. And since I don't know when I'm coming back, it wouldn't be fair of me to leave while we're still together. He'll be fine. We really haven't been together for that long anyway."

The group fell to silence again until, "So the four of you are really going to go off, alone, unprotected, to who-knows-where, for who-knows-how-long?"

"Well, it might be the five of us, but basically yeah," Max answered as he looked at his mother. He was going to miss her so much. He was going to miss both of his parents horribly, but he was going to miss that reassuring look of love that she always had when she looked at him the most.

"Five?"

Max turned to his father. "Well, we have to talk to Kyle. If he wants to come with us, then we'll let him. After all he's changing too, and he might actually be safer with us than alone."

"Fine. As long as he doesn't start calling us 'his people'," Michael warned.

As the rest of the group smiled in response, Diane and Phillip's eyes met and they nodded their heads in resignation. There was nothing they could do. In two weeks' time, their children would be gone from their lives.

"I never thought I'd be jealous of someone for almost dying," Diane said softly. Phillip silently agreed.

* * *

A/N: Has anyone ever thought about how Max saved the sheriff in "Panacea" when he was shot? Doesn't that mean that eventually he'll change too? So shouldn't he have gone with them in the end? So that when he changed he'd "be with his own kind"? Or was that shot not fatal so that Max didn't actually have to change him to save him? Because with their reactions and the blood on the wall, it certainly looked fatal. And if it wasn't fatal, then why would he save him like that when he was exposing himself? Not to mention all the kids with cancer that he saved.


	7. Making Plans

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Tess would not have turned out the way she did.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still very loosely based on the series. It will eventually be mostly CC.

I actually started writing this quite a while ago, so if it seems a little disjointed it's probably because my writing style has changed a bit. I've gone over it and tried to change it to my current style, but I guess only time will tell. Or you could let me know through that little button down there (hint, hint) :)

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent. And a bunch more secrets are about to get out.

* * *

Making Plans

The next week and a half was either spent severely depressed or in a mania while the group tried to fit their entire lives into the short time they had left. But eventually it was Graduation. They had made reservations for dinner after the procession at Chez Pierre's, the group's second favorite restaurant in town. After that they were all going to meet at the Valentis' for their farewells.

Amy DeLuca would be joining them. She still hadn't been told the truth (a combination of protecting her and Maria's inability to physically form the actual words prevented it), but she knew the teens were going on a road trip for the summer. They weren't sure how they'd explain Maria's not calling or her not coming back, but they knew they'd figure something out. Even without knowing that her baby was probably not coming back, Amy had spent a lot of the past week in tears alternating between, "My baby's all grown up," and, "You're leaving for the whole summer. I'm going to miss you so much." Maria was forced to be content with the idea that Sean (who somehow seemed to understand that the alleged road trip was going to last a lot longer than anyone was letting on) had promised to check in on her when he was home from Stanford. She knew that the straight "A" goody-two-shoes would do a good job of watching out for his hippy aunt. Plus there was Jim. Sheriff Valenti had promised to look out for Maria's mom, thought she'd wondered at the happy glint in his eyes when she'd asked him for the favor.

The group had decided to all go over to the school in a van. Every second spent together at this point was precious. The teens were planning on taking Max's Jeep when they left Roswell, after some strategic color and plate changes. It might be a little tight, but it should get them to where they were going. There were, after all, only 4, maybe 5, of them. Kyle still hadn't officially made up his mind, though he would probably be staying. They'd already made arrangements in case he changed his mind after they'd left. He would go to a certain motel just outside of Albuquerque that the group would call asking for his alias once a month. If he was there, they'd make arrangements to meet up. This would also be the way to get them any information they needed.


	8. No More Homework, No More

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Tess would not have turned out the way she did.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still very loosely based on the series. It will eventually be mostly CC.

I actually started writing this quite a while ago, so if it seems a little disjointed it's probably because my writing style has changed a bit. I've gone over it and tried to change it to my current style, but I guess only time will tell. Or you could let me know through that little button down there (hint, hint) :)

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent. And a bunch more secrets are about to get out.

* * *

No More Homework, No More…

As the group piled out of the van, they all stopped and looked up at the school. Without a shared word, the teens joined hands and connected. Phillip hugged Diane to him while Jim and Amy held each other's hands tightly looking on their teens with love and admiration.

"This is it. We're finally done," Isabel said.

"It's the end of an era," Kyle agreed.

"We're finally out of this place. We never have to go back in there again," Michael joined in enthusiastically.

"No more homework, no more books, no more teachers'…" Maria began almost nostalgically.

"Look around guys," Max interrupted. "It's not just the end of this (he pointed to the school); it's the end of all of it (he swept his hand out in an all-inclusive gesture). We're leaving. Tonight. Mom and Dad. Roswell." As much as he tried not to think about it, he wondered what it would be like after they left. Even though he knew it would be incredibly painful and hard to lose his parents and some of his friends, he couldn't help but feel a tiny amount of hope that maybe this would bring him to whoever it was that he had always been able to feel calling to him, pulling him to her.

"Mom and Dad," Isabel whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Mom," Maria's tears were already gushing. She was thankful she had her powers to keep her make-up fresh. The best waterproof mascara in the world wouldn't make it through tonight.

"Home," even Michael was outwardly touched by this little town that had housed and protected them for over 10 years. This was where he had found Max and Isabel again, where he had found out who he was. This was where he had met and fallen in love with his soulmate. He gave Maria's hand a small squeeze. The best and the worst moments of his life had been here.

"Homework, books, teachers' dirty loo…" Kyle began chanting, unable to bear the solemnity of the moment, or the thought that his friends were leaving. That after three years the group was being broken apart against their will. He received the desired grins.

For another moment, the group stared at the building, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, as one, they seemed to shake themselves back to the present. They all joined for one big group hug and turned together towards the school. As they approached it, they felt ready for what the night would bring, because, for this lone night, they were whole, they had one last night together.


	9. Pomp and Circumstance

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. If I did, "Roswell" would still be airing, and Tess would not have turned out the way she did.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

T due to some violence

This is part of at least a 2-fic series crossover. Possibly 3, depending on what kind of response I get.

A.U. that is still very loosely based on the series. It will eventually be mostly CC.

I actually started writing this quite a while ago, so if it seems a little disjointed it's probably because my writing style has changed a bit. I've gone over it and tried to change it to my current style, but I guess only time will tell. Or you could let me know through that little button down there (hint, hint) :)

Synopsis: The aliens tell their families the truth and think that everything will be okay. But they still have a prediction to prevent. And a bunch more secrets are about to get out.

* * *

Pomp and Circumstance

"Three, two, one!" The group smiled widely while they were blinded by the flash. One more "last." They looked around the group, some moved to tears, others attempting stoicism. All of the wide picture grins of a moment before were gone. Some were replaced by more genuine smaller smiles. Though the emotions of each were different, or at least differently balanced, all were turbulent. There was so much to say that no one could find the words, but they knew the others could feel what was in their hearts. And that was enough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. Graduates, please return to backstage and line up- just like we practiced this morning." The principal wiped the sweat from his brow. This was his favorite time of the whole school year. When his students took their place in the spotlight and stepped out into the futures that were waiting for them. But it was also the most stressful as he tried to make it perfect for the parents and students who were looking to him as a leader for possibly the last time.

With one more group hug, the group regretfully separated. Each of them was struck by the feeling that it was quite possibly for the last time. It didn't make sense- they knew the teens weren't leaving until later that night, yet something instinctual was telling them the departure was sooner than they thought.

As the lights dimmed, the audience quieted, and each of the graduates emerged individually from the plush maroon curtain hiding those still waiting from the searching eyes of the audience. Some nervous, some proud, some eagerly anticipating a bright future, others fretting about the hazy road before them, some focusing on the past, and others even now forgetting all they were leaving behind, each individual walked down the carpet to their seats.

When everyone was seated and the audience had quieted down again, the principal stood to introduce this year's valedictorians and salutatorians. The Evans beamed as Max was named one of the valedictorians and left his folding chair on the stadium floor to sit with his fellow top-ranking classmates. Each valedictorian was allowed five minutes to speak, and each spoke of promises and dreams, hopes for the future, and beliefs in themselves and their classmates. Some, like Max, also addressed the blessings they'd received so far in their lives, the people and things they were most grateful for, and what they regretted leaving behind as they took their first steps into their futures. Max and a few others took a moment to thank God for the lives that they had been given- past, present, and future.

After the valedictorians had delivered their speeches, Maria joined the rest of the choir to sing some of the songs that had been most memorable to them over the past four years.

There was a blinding session as each graduate was called to the stage to finally receive his or her long-sought diploma while their parents, families, and friends hooted and hollered and used up vast rolls of film and multiple memory cards.

Finally it was time for the last speaker of the ceremony. The principal stood to announce him. "As some of you know, the last speech of our ceremony is traditionally reserved for our local congressional representative. As Congresswoman Whittaker passed away last month, we have no local congressional representative to give this speech. As we deliberated together to determine who we should ask to give this speech, one name was dominant. When we asked him, he generously agreed. And so I am proud to present a man who truly needs no introduction in our alien-themed community, author Bryce McCain."

As the short, older, balding man approached the stand, Max heard a gasp. He looked over to see a severely paling Isabel staring in open-mouthed, eyes-widening horror at the speaker. Max turned back expecting to see the man growing a second head at least. However, there was nothing wrong with the man that he could see, but as Max studied him and began to turn back to Isabel to find out what the problem was, a mindnumbing realization hit him. _Her vision! He's the man from her vision! They're not waiting for later! They're attacking now!!_ He mentally slapped himself as he thought of the tassel he had hung from his rearview mirror earlier that day. He'd bought a second one earlier that year so that he could hang it up on graduation day. It hadn't even occurred to him that it could be the duplicate that was part of Is's vision. Or that, since they were changing things, it no longer had to be located specifically on the Jeep's rearview mirror or that he no longer had to have been driving it here. He turned back to Isabel, whose eyes were wide in shock. He didn't need her saying, "It's him," to know. He nodded his head to let her know he understood and looked around for Michael.

It took a moment to get Michael's attention as he was currently moving around in his robes trying to get more comfortable. As soon as Michael's attention was drawn to Max, Maria's eyes were torn from where she'd been staring at Michael to Isabel. The siblings both mouthed, "It's him! We've got to go NOW!" to their best friends, and after the second it took for the words to register, and a glance toward the speaker, the couple both sat upright, urgency and panic evident in their postures though they desperately tried to keep their expressions calm.

While Isabel and Maria stared into each other's eyes in a panic, Max and Michael looked around the auditorium bleachers as subtly as possible trying to find their would-be assassin. Max found him first and turned to Michael to point him out. If they worked this right, they'd be able to take him out before he got off a shot without anyone being the wiser. They could make it look like a heart attack. But when he caught the still-searching Michael's attention and pointed towards the dark-clad man, Michael shook his head and pointed over Max's left shoulder. Confused and becoming even more concerned, Max turned in the direction Michael had pointed. Sure enough, there was another assassin in that direction. "Two?" Max mouthed to Michael. This would make things a bit more difficult. But it was still doable. When Michael shook his head again and mouthed, "10," Max felt like the floor had been taken out from under him and replaced with unset Jell-o. _How are we going to get out of this?!!_


	10. Shared Thoughts

Title: Truth

Author: Dark Roswellian Angel

Elizabeth McDowell

Disclaimer: You know, I really miss this show. I still think about it a lot, especially when I'm roadtripping.

Copying/Downloading/Posting: Please let me know first, and let me know where my work will be posted as I would love to come visit it. Make sure that it is put under my name, as I would love to hear how others feel about it. Thanks ;)

Rating: T

Synopsis: AU- no Liz or Tess YET, Telling their families the truth is just the beginning as the teens find themselves fighting unknown foes while trying to find a new Destiny.

A/N: This has taken me entirely too long to finish. However, I still love this fic (for the most part anyway- you can definitely tell that it was started when I was first trying to figure out how to write fanfic). I plan to put out the last few chapters during the next few days. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Shared Thoughts

Still trying to figure out what they could do to save themselves, Max was motionless for the next full minute until he heard Maria gasp. Sure that these were the last few minutes she'd have on the earth, she had found her mother's eyes in an attempt to nonverbally send all the love she felt for the woman who had given her life and love while raising her. But while looking for Amy, Maria's gaze had overshot their mark long enough to notice the man with a gun trained on the back of her mother's head!

Feeling that something was wrong, Max's eyes followed Maria's and soon found the agent. Realizing the danger Amy was in, Max spun around to search the crowd around his own parents. It took a precious few seconds, but he found the two agents with their guns mostly hidden under their jackets two rows behind and a few seats to the side of Phillip and Diane. Another visual search and he had confirmed that another agent was targeting Sheriff Valenti and two more were on Kyle.

_This is a nightmare! It's going to be a bloodbath!_

_Max, was that you?_

_Maria? You can hear me?_

_Yeah, we both can._

_Michael? You too?_

_All of us can. You're talking in the middle of the guy's speech. Keep it down up there._

_Kyle? What about Isabel?_

_I'm here. What's going on?_

_It must be the stress. The danger you're in must have triggered another ability._

_Dad? What about Mo_-

_Yes, Honey. I can hear you too._

_What's going on?_

_Who was that?_

_It's Jim. Amy's here too._

_Mom?_ Maria's eyes filled with tears. At least she'd be able to tell her mom how much she loved her before-

_Yes, Baby. I can hear you. I don't get how, but I can._

_So, who all can hear this?_

_I don't know. We need to sound off one by one, Great Leader._

With a dirty look in his Second's direction, Max turned back towards the speaker and thought, _Roll call- Max._

_Isabel._

_Michael._

_Maria._

_Phillip._

_Diane._

_Jim._

_Amy._

_And last, but certainly not least, Kyle Valenti rounding the roll call out for everyone. So what's up, guys?_

_Oh not much man. That is, of course, unless you consider being about to get murdered something._

_What? _Four parents' and one teen's voices thought.

_There are at least 16 agents in the audience that we've seen so far. This thing isn't going down sometime in the future. It's going down right now!_

_I knew it; I knew it. We can change the details but not the outcomes._

_What thing? What details? What's going on and why can I hear everybody's voices in my head? Am I going crazy?_

_No, Mom. You're not. Can you please just… can you just chill? I need you to chill while we figure out what we're going to do._

_Well, go figure, but I'm having a little bit of difficulty believing this is actually happening, so you can just watch your tongue Maria DeLuca. I mean, is this for real? Could you just wink at me or something to let me know if this is really happening?_

Maria winked at her mother whose eyes were hidden behind binoculars. Then she gave a small wave and motioned with a slender finger for her mother to be quiet.

_Oh. My. Gosh. This is really happening, isn't it?_

_Yes, Mom. Now, we need you to be quiet so that Max can figure out how to stop everybody from being shot._

_Wait a minute. Max, she means the four of you, right? You're the ones in danger, aren't you? Not that it would make things better, it's just that-_

_No, Sheriff. Each of you has a gun pointed at you. And more guns are pointed at the five of us down here. But most of them are pointed at the four of us._

_What? There are guns pointed at my baby? And us? Me? _Amy was becoming terrified and the group knew that a panic-stricken DeLuca would not be a good thing to try to deal with right now.

_Shh, Amy, it'll be alright. We'll think of something._ Jim got up from his seat and came over to sit next to Amy. Maria thought she could see him take her hand and reassuringly squeeze it. Amy visibly calmed.

_So, what do we do Max? There are too many of them for us to be able to take out one at a time, even if all of us were to focus our energies on individual ones._

_We need a diversion. Something big enough to make them lose track of us._

_Isabel, you're brilliant! Okay, I'm going to draw their attention. Then, while they're focused on me, each of you leave as quietly and as quickly as you can. We'll meet in our spot in Frasier Woods._

_Max, we don't know where that is._

_Dad, you and Mom will come with me. Meet me out by the drinking fountain next to the first floor ladies' bathroom._

_Mom, I'll meet you-_

_No, Maria. I've got your mom. I'll get her there. The fewer of us who have to stop and take the time to meet up, the better. And, for now, the smaller the units are that are going out to the woods, the better. You okay to find it on your own, Son?_

_Yeah, I'm good Dad._

_But what about my baby?_

_Don't worry, Ms. DeLuca. There's no way I'm letting her go. I'll bring her with me._

_Thank you Michael._

_Yeah, thanks Spaceboy._ Maria could feel his mental hug.

_Okay, we're all set. What are you going to do Maximillian?_

_Don't worry about that. Just get ready to go and __don't __look __back.__ Ready?_

A chorus of "_Ready_"s answered him.

The lights in the auditorium suddenly went out and for a moment there was chaos in the pitch black. The noise almost drowned out Max's shouted, _Now!_ The group immediately made a dash for the doors. They didn't even turn around when a spotlight turned on behind them.


End file.
